Digital Remix Ep. 1
' |episodenumber = 1/ |next = Digital Remix Ep. 2 }} is the premier episode of . The Day 3 Tribal Council for this episode can be found here The Confessionals for this episode can be found here Story Once upon a time there existed a place known as the Digital Cloud where things were calm and data flowed undisturbed, but a crazy time paradox resulted in twenty Tumblr Survivor players falling into the digital realm. The most confusing thing about this predicament was the Digital Cloud had been a result of the RRN servers running over time, so why was there a whole cast of Tumblr Survivor players causing so much chaos? It was obviously time for Versus. ' ' Clearly the hosts of this gaming wikia wanted to observe what would happen when individuals were put on tribes with people they’ve played games with in the past and how they would socialize with each other and their competition, so the data stream took shape and prepared to both comply with the wishes of the hosts and to punish the humans for defying the laws of nature. ' ' It observed JaeMin, who was at first a bit aggravated he was forced to play this game against his will (there is no free will in this realm), but calmed down when he realized how freeing it would be to play a game without being under a microscope for once. The rest of his tribe seemed quite content… even Raymond. ' ' The data stream took a huge interest in the Matsu tribe… now called the Kremling tribe, which was home to four players that were all pretty close to each other being from the same social circle. At first Ryan Mathews, who seemed the most dedicated to doing well in the game, thought of Lachlan as an easy vote off for he didn’t have too much attachment to the young Australian… but after talking much about some TV series known as Buffy the Vampire Slayer he decided Dom might be the perfect option for a first boot. ' ' To collect data on the strength of the players in Individual Challenges a test known as the Arcade was created. The first volunteers to step foot in it was Simon (who quickly regretted his choice when he saw his competition), Raymond, Ryan, and Laura. This challenge was based on a twist from TS: Olympics called the Arena, but unlike that format the person who got first place would NOT get an advantage for their tribe making second place necessary for social situations. Ryan won the Immunity token securing himself a place in the game for a while to come while Simon got last. ' ' The winner of the Arcade also got the responsibility of passing out a Hidden Immunity clue to a player not on the same tribe. Ryan decided to give his clue to Hunter, who shared it with everyone on the Kremling Tribe. Dani found her tribe’s (which shared an idol with the Mysidia) idol on her second guess. ' ' Things went right into the Immunity Challenge where the Tribes had to go against each other in a Pokemon themed flash game. During all of these events the young child known as Simon would frequently complain about Casey being in the game and on their tribe because he believed her to be an inactive that would only hurt them… though he never seemed too confident in himself or any of his tribe mates when it came to performing well in the challenges. Casey, much to everyone’s disbelief, did submit for Immunity, but joined the rest of her tribe in having very low scores. The system saw the Echidna tribe as too weak and urged them to go to Tribal Council so they could thin out the weak links. Luckily they didn’t need to work too hard at it, because Casey took herself out by not meeting the requirements to submit a vote. All five votes were for Casey, so perhaps her torch was snuffed as she was sent home??? Or maybe she sacrificed herself for the good of the tribe before the data stream used her body for experiments… we’ll just never know. Challenges 'Arena' Donkey Kong Arcade - The four players went head to head competed in the flash game version of Donkey Kong Jr. The goal of the game is to try and get to Donkey Kong and save the Princess while overcoming as many obstacles as possible (rolling barrels and fire). The further the player got the higher their score would be. 'Immunity' Charmander's Quest For Fire - a Pokemon themed flash game where players controlled Charmander and used his ember attack clear the path to get through the grassy area. The further the player could get (while dodging logs, rocks, and other Pokemon) the higher their score would be. Winner (according to finish): , & Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by JaeMin Kim.